


A Midnight Snack

by oddnessofus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Overstimulation, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddnessofus/pseuds/oddnessofus
Summary: The Gentleman fucks you.





	A Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fan fiction before, so I really have no idea if I did any of this correctly.

He needed a bath. He wasn't dirty but he could feel the proverbial layer of filth on him after having to deal with idiots all day and their consistent failures. He had just finished disrobing when you walked in on him. You kicked the door shut behind you and leaned against it as casually as you could manage. 

"Oh, am I interrupting? Please don't let me stop you." Even if you looked casual you did not sound casual. You sounded could and eager all at the same time. You knew he could see through you trying to play it cool. He could probably smell how badly you wanted him in the small enclosed space. 

"Interrupting? Not at all darling. I was just getting started." He moved into the tub as slowly and confidently as he did everything else, and the view? You couldn't care less about how the blushing or biting at your bottom lip broke the illusion of your indifference, but he wasn't pulling it off very well either with how his member was beginning to slowly writhe between his legs. You only got to ogle for a short amount of time though before he was mostly covered by the water. He let out a deep groan as he relaxed against the back of the tub, his arms stretched out on top of the rim. "Are you here to entertain me or to assist me?" You shrugged one shoulder and clenched your thighs together. He was seriously playing dirty tonight. Well, two could play that game.

"Why not both..." You looked up at him through your eyelashes, "...Sir?" And wasn't it just oh so satisfying to watch his whole body tense at just one word. The water obscured your view of his cock but you were sure that it had just become a lot more interested in what was happening. His already dark eyes grew even darker. 

"Get undressed. Now." His voice is deeper than it was before. He seems almost angry and you can't fight the smile that's tugging at your lips so instead you bow your head and slip off your shoes. You place then neatly next to his and do your best not to laugh at how domestic it looks. You start to unlace your pants when he snaps at you. He literally snaps at you. You look at him, fingers tangled in the front laces of your pants, and his eyes leave you frozen in place. The intensity of his stare is something to behold and you’re not sure if you've ever seen him look at anyone like this before. Not when the escorts made their way into the downstairs bar, not when he got his way with someone difficult and stubborn, not even when he didn’t get his way or when someone didn't follow through and disappointed him. You’ve never seen him look at anyone this way and a brief thought that shoots through your mind like a crossbow bolt wonders if this is how he looks at you when you simply aren’t looking at him, if this is how he looks at you when you feel his stare on your back. His voice brings you back to the present.

“Slower.” Your fingers refuse to move. His stare is too intense and you are absolutely locked in place. Your blush intensifies and his mouth curls into a cruel smile. He knows what he’s doing, he knows the effect that he has on you and now that he knows about it he is going to exploit it in every interaction that you have together. 

“Go on pet, undress for me. Slowly now.” He twirls his hand around, motioning for you to get on with it and that along with the words seems to give you motion back into your fingers and you go on with untangling the laces on the front of your pants but much slower this time. Once you get that done you slowly wiggle your pants down making a show of it for him before stepping out of them and kicking them behind yourself. With your pants gone your shirt hangs down to cover your undergarments and you hold the edge of your shirt up to give him a peek before slipping your thumbs into the sides and slowly pulling them down to your ankles bending over at the hip. Once you’ve stepped out of those too you’re in front of the tub within arms reach of him. But he doesn’t reach out to touch you even though you rub your thighs together in a way that you figure looks enticing, all he does is raise a sculpted eyebrow and twirl his fingers at you again. 

At this point you’re pretty fed up with the fact that you have put on this show for him prolonging the time before you get fucked and he has given you absolutely no reaction. So, you quickly pull your shirt off and throw it in his face before just as quickly moving into the tub to straddle his lap. You manage to pull the move off fast enough that by the time you are in his lap he has only just pulled your shirt off of his face and thrown it to the side with the rest of both your clothes. Another oddly domestic scene, both your clothes heaped together on the floor. His hands grabbing at your asschecks breaks your train of thought. You trail your hands up his chest and wrap them around the back of his neck with a cheeky smile.

“Hi.” He smiled back at you but it wasn't cheeky like yours, it was very satisfied. The cat that got the canary and the cream and was licking its teeth clean after. 

“Hello.” He pulled his knees up behind you, trapping you in his lap and pressing you closer to him. His hands ran down your thighs until they reached your bunched knees and then made their way back up to your hips where they gripped you firmly. “I thought I told you to go slowly.”

“Yes, but...” you trailed off to press your chest against his and grind down into his lap, against his very interested and lonely cock. “Isn’t this much nicer? If I had gone any slower I might still not be in the tub yet, and your cock does not seem to be complaining.” At your words and movement his cock gave a violent twist against you and you only just barely managed to hold back your gasp of pleasure. His smile gained a harsh tilt and he leaned forward to bite at your lips.

“My cock doesn’t know what’s best for my prolonged pleasure, and as you well know, naughty girls get punished.” You surged forward to take his mouth in a violent kiss. Licking over his lips until he opened his mouth to you and lets you taste the wine that he drank with his dinner, it was delicious to be frank. Only the best for The Gentleman to indulge in. Maybe that’s why he let you get away with so much shit, you really were the best. The best thief he had under his employ, the best at witty banter, the best lay he could get his hands on and man alive did he love to indulge in you. He indulged in your eager kisses for now, his thumbs rubbed distracting circles into your hips while his cock continued to make slow undulating motions against you.

“Punish me later, fuck me now, please sir.” You pulled one hand from around his neck to try and sneak it down your bodies to get him inside of you but before your hand could reach the water he snatched it up and held it by your wrist. 

“I do not think that you are quite aware of the situation that you are in because it is not one that you can give out order from.” He pulled your hand back you near his neck and placed it back with its sister, giving the back of it a tap to signal for you to keep them there. You rolled your eyes at him. He pinched one of your butt cheeks in retaliation before pulling his legs up further to fuck up your balance and throw you against his chest. You refind your balance on your knees just barely hovering over him. 

“I don’t think you are quite aware of the position that you are in sir. You have a very pretty, very naked, and very eager girl in your lap who, let me remind you, asked you nicely to fuck her. Only a fool would ignore her at this point, and you, my good sir, are no fool. Unless all this time you been holding up a very well made facade which if that is the case then I’ll just be on my-” your voice gets cut off by a startled moan caused by his cock suddenly and consistently rubbing against your clit. The shock of pleasure runs all other thoughts out of your mind and when you finally get them back you realize that you’ve closed your eyes and are letting out embarrassing little whines in between heavy pants for breath. You open your eyes and find that The Gentleman is giving you that intense unblinking look again. He leans forwards to press open mouthed kisses against your clavicle and your head falls forward so that you can moan directly into his ear.

“Please sir, I want to make you feel good too.” You get out in between more whimpers and whines. And then as suddenly as it had started his cock is no longer touching you. You blink your eyes open and force yourself to focus on the man in front of you. You barely accomplish your goal because your eyes can’t seem to make it any further north than his mouth. The way his teeth catch the low light in this room and how you can see how sharp they are and how you know what they feel like against your skin has caught your attention and seems resilient in keeping it. 

And then he kisses you. Gentle and slow and deep and your brain clicks back into its track, finally jumping past the skip in the record. When he pulls away you get your eyes to take him in fully and your mind almost finds another skip in the record to get lost in just from looking at him. He really is too handsome. He is in great shape for his age, which you realize you don’t know, his arms and chest are toned to both the sight and touch and you know the strength the subtle muscles hold from first hand experiences. The ends of his shoulder length black hair dip into the water while the rest of it lays plastered against his neck except for the thick strands that have ended up wrapped around your fingers. You could probably write poetry about the harsh lines and gentle slopes of his face, about his intense eyes, his rough goatee, his sharp teeth, his talented tongue, but before your mind can go much further than that his hands literally pull you down out of your headspace. You blink dumbly at him and he smiles smartly back, and then you feel him at you entrance.

“Be a good girl and try not to move around too much, we are in a tub darling, wouldn’t want to make a mess, hm?” When did you become so easy to control? You nodded at him. He pinched your side and tutted at you. “Ah-ah, words darling.”

“Yes sir, I’ll be good.” You have to swallow down a moan before you can get the words out and almost as soon as you’ve spoken he pulls you down into his lap seating you onto his writhing cock and no amount of swallowing or biting at your lips could stop you from moaning out into the steam of the bathroom. Immediately your hips try to buck up out of his grip from the stimulation but his grip is firm on your hips and all you really manage to do is wiggle in his lap further. Your head falls back as you pant openly. “Oh gods.”

“They can’t help you here, I am in control here and you will do as I command, now I said stay still.” He growls the words against your ear ans you feel yourself clench down on him much to his cocks delight as it twists violently inside of you. You wrap your arms more tightly around his shoulders and press your face into his neck. This continues for some time, his cock twisting and rubbing against your insides and you reacting in term by clenching down and throbbing around him which would then only make him move around inside you even more and then you would react to in kind, until you are fully seated onto his cock. The base of it is so much thicker than the tip due to its shape and even though it means that he doesn’t need to prepare you to take him fully, it does mean that if he does not prepare you that it will take longer for him to be inside of you completely. The vicious cycle goes on relatively unseen while the two of you remain mostly still in the tub. 

Your hips keep making small jumps whenever he moves in a particularly sweet way and his hips thrust up against you whenever you clench down specifically tightly but otherwise the two of you barely move. The water in the tub doesn’t even splash over the edge. The water only makes a gentle sound as it laps against the sides of the tub that is drowned out by all of the noise that you are making. You are being so loud in fact that you almost can’t hear the low groans that The Gentleman is making against the soft skin of your breasts. He bites down on the sensitive skin there which makes you realize that you no longer have your face buried in his neck, but rather have your face tilted up towards to ceiling, your entire body arched in a way that presents your tits openly to him and drags your hair into the water for him to tug on to keep you in this vulnerable position. When in the world did that happen?

“Does that feel good, my darling?” How in the astral realm can he still speak like absolutely nothing is going on right now? You know that he expects an actual answer, but your tongue feels like a lead weight in your mouth and you can’t seem to get your mouth to cooperate with your muddled brain. You have to swallow several times before you can get any words out.

“Yes-” and then you snap your jaw shut because you almost said the wrong word there. You without thinking almost changed the entire dynamic of tonight and what a mess that would have been. You’ve never used that word with him, at least you’ve never used that word with him in bed. Well, you weren’t technically in a bed right now so... No! What were you thinking? Teasingly calling him by that word was one thing but bringing it into even the proverbial “bedroom” was something entirely different and you had no honest clue if he would even be into something like, even if he was seemingly into everything under the sun. His voice once again pulled you out of your thoughts.

“That’s good,” he pulled you tightly against him and pressed his hips almost painfully up against yours lodging himself so deeply inside of you that your breath caught in your throat. “Now be a good girl and cum for Daddy.”

You don’t know if it was how his cock decided to rub perfectly against your g-spot at that moment or if it was that word, it was totally that word, but you couldn’t stop yourself from orgasming in that moment even if you had your full wits about you. If he said anything else to you as you came you certainly couldn’t hear it over the ringing in your ears or the fact that you were literally screaming your pleasure out at the stone domed ceiling which only amplified it and echoed it back at you, which seriously who needed acoustics that nice in a bathroom of all places? Once you caught your breath back, you were ready to bask in the afterglow of an extraordinary orgasm such as that one, only to find that you were still just as tightly if not even more tightly pressed against him and his cock was still making these horrible twists inside of you that were driving you steadily towards overstimulation.

“Daddy, please I-” you let out a wet sob before taking a shuddering breath only to let out another weak sob. He pressed a sloppy kiss to the tight skin under your chin and shushed you, of course at that moment his cock had another intense surge of motion and you dug your nails as deeply as you could into his shoulders in revenge. You desperately wanted to move away before this train reached its unfortunate destination of overstimulation but your legs refused you, so all you could do was claw up his back and sob in his lap while he sought out his own pleasure. A thought, that as much as it might come back to bite you in the ass later, turned you on an embarrassing amount, which you were sure he felt.

“That’s Daddy’s good girl, stay right there and let me fill you up, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” You would like that, you would like that very much and if you weren’t blushing before you are definitely blushing now.

“Yes Daddy.” Gods, you sound far gone to your own ears, you can’t imagine what you must sound like to him, or to whoever is listening on the other side of the door because you are certainly projecting enough for them to hear you quite clearly.

“Of course you would, you love it when Daddy pumps you full of his cum because you are Daddy’s perfect little girl.” He presses another sloppy wet kiss to the under side of your chin before trailing more kisses along your jaw until he is a safe distance from anything vital and then he presses his teeth into the side of your neck in a vicious bite and finally cums inside of you. You can feel it, it’s always super obvious to you when he cums, not only in his body language, but also in the fact that you can literally feel him cumming inside of you. His cock straightens out to its full length and pumps what feels like a liter of cum deep inside of you. This time you are actually not sure of it from the quite possible over stimulation of it all or from what he said that makes you cum again, but the last things you register are his groaning loudly around his mouthful of your flesh and just how absolutely full you feel before your vision tunnels and you go completely limp in his arms.

-

When you come to you are still in his lap, but he is no longer inside of you. Your butt is actually on the stone bench that he is also sitting on and you’re more sitting in his lap in a diagonal sort of position with just your legs in his lap, your arms are somehow still wrapped around his shoulders but you have a passing suspicion that he might have something to do with that. One of his arms is wrapped around your shoulder to keep you pressed up next to him while the other is making long soothing strokes down your side and thigh. It almost pulls you back down instantly but before you can close your eyes again he presses a kiss to your bare shoulder and the scruff of hair on his chin is rough enough to force you fully awake. 

“Are you okay darling?” His voice is dripping in concern and you smile against his neck where your face has once again found itself. You pull your face out of his neck and pull his face towards your own so you can kiss him in his stupid overly concerned face.

“Yes Daddy, I’m fine.” He smiles against your lips and lets out a small chuckle but you honestly cannot figure out why. You pull back to look at him and his face seems smooth and calm and happy. You run your fingers along his cheek and brush a fallen strand of hair out of his face.

“Are you feeling better now? You were so stressed out earlier, I was worried.” He looks shocked for half a second before rushing forward and kissing you again. It’s a sweet kiss, so unlike the ones that you have share thus far this evening but just as nice. You’re both smiling like idiots, like naked idiots in dirty bath water that are starting to get a little pruney, well, actually, you’re probably the only one getting pruney.

“You really are my perfect little girl, huh? Yes, I feel much better all thanks to you darling. Thank you very much for all of your help today. You can relax now, Daddy is going to take care of everything for you.” His arms relax around you a little bit and you snuggle back into his neck and occupy yourself with sucking a hickey into wherever you could reach the easiest while he hums something you can’t place until you can’t fight sleep any longer.

-

When you woke back up again you were in a bed. The Gentleman is asleep next to you. You are in his bed. You are in The Gentleman’s bed. You are in The Gentleman’s bed and The Gentleman is asleep in his own bed next to you, a bed that you just so happen to be in. You can barely make out a dark spot at the corner of his jaw. You look to your other side and see your clothes folded neatly on a chair. Well, okay then.

After you get dressed and steal whatever spare coin he stupidly left out for you to find, you catch yourself watching him sleep from the foot of his bed. He had cleaned the both of you off without accidentally letting you drown in his oversized tub and brought you back to his own bed where he let you rest before falling asleep himself. They really don’t call him The Gentleman for nothing. Maybe next time you’ll stick around until he wakes up to see if he’ll treat you to breakfast in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> EMILY YOU CRAZY BITCH I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS


End file.
